Chase Needs a Vacation
Chase Needs a Vacation By Sean Brech It is another typical day in the Lookout. The pups are playing Pup Pup Boogie. Skye and Rocky are competing against each other. "You don't have a chance against me, Rocky," says Skye. "In your dreams," says Rocky. "I'm gonna beat you in Pup Pup Boogie once and for all." He is then found humming to the tune of Pup Pup Boogie. Skye is suddenly dancing like crazy. The song ends when both she and Rocky do their tailspins. They spin on their tails and bump into each other as the song comes to an end. "The winner of Round 5 is Skye," says the game. "I told you so," says Skye. Rocky moans. "It's just a game, dude," says Zuma, going up to Skye. "There's no need to pout about it, as long as you had fun playing." Rocky sighs. "You're right, Zuma. I'm just being a sore loser." "Round 6," says the game, "Skye and Zuma, begin!" Skye and Zuma are dancing while the other pups watch in amazement. "Go Zuma!" Rubble and Marshall shout. "Go Skye!" Chase and Rocky shout. Rocky goes blank, then says, "Ooh..." "What?" asks Chase. "You like Skye," says Rocky. "N-no, I don't," says Chase, suddenly perspiring like crazy. (Perspiring= sweating) "I doubt it," says Rocky. "What're y'all talking about?" asks Skye. "Nothing," says Chase. "Yeah, nothing," says Rocky, raising his two eyebrows twice at Chase. "You know what, I've been feeling so---" says Chase. The game interrupts Chase. "Zuma wins Round 6!" "Darn it!" Skye yells. "It's just a game," says Zuma. "I know, but I was on a winning streak," says Skye. "Well, even if you were on a winning streak, there's no need to get upset over losing a game, as long as you had fun playing it," says Zuma. "Good point," says Skye, shrugging her shoulders and patting Marshall on the back to let him know it's his turn. Meanwhile, Ryder is watching television upstairs when suddenly his Pup-Pad rings. "Hello? Ryder, here." Farmer Yumi answers. "Ryder, help me! There is an infestation of rats in my barn! I don't know what caused it, but... I'm scared! Please come quickly!" "Don't worry, Farmer Yumi," says Ryder. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" "Like MC Hammer says," says Marshall, "'Can't touch this!'" (He is quoting off of Can't Touch This by MC Hammer and humming along to the tune. The song is also playing on the game). "I didn't even know you can dance to a certain song on this," says Rubble. The pups' collars go off. "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!" Ryder calls. "Ryder needs us," says Rubble and Rocky. "Oh, god," says Chase. "I'll beat you later, dude," says Zuma. "I'm gonna win this round fair and square," says Marshall. He then trips over his foot and knocks over the pups as always. His bark causes his hose to go off and spray Rocky. "Turn it off!" yells Rocky. "Oh, sorry," says Marshall. "I didn't realize this was on." He barks to turn off the hose. The elevator doors close. Skye then smells something. "Someone's stinky!" she hollers. "This is why I HATE getting wet," says Rocky. The pups laugh. The elevator goes up the Lookout. "Ready for action, Ryder, sir," says Chase, "I guess." "Hey, Chase, please show some excitement next time," says Ryder. "I don't know what has been up with you these past few weeks." "Okay..." says Chase, gloomily. "Rats have infested Farmer Yumi's barn," says Ryder. "We need some pups to get the rats out." Chase starts breathing heavily. "What's wrong? Do I have to take you to the potty again?" asks Skye. "Okay..." says Ryder. "Chase, I need your---" Chase suddenly has a meltdown. "Oh my!" He wrecks everything in his path and trips into the elevator, which goes down the Lookout. "He probably had to go potty," says Marshall. A few minutes later, we find Chase packing and breathing heavily. "That's right, you guys," he tells himself, "I don't need y'all. I don't want y'all. I can make it on my own." He goes out of the Lookout with a suitcase on his back, while Skye and Rocky go with Ryder to Farmer Yumi's barn. We then find Chase at Katie's vet. "Katie, you've gotta help me," says Chase. "I just had a freakout in the Lookout." "Well, is there a reason why?" asks Katie. "Yeah... look, I've been really stressed for the past few weeks," says Chase. "Stress got you down, eh?" asks Katie. "Uh huh," says Chase. "You can always take a vacation to Hawaii. You'll have the opportunity to meet new friends there and you get to do fun and relaxing stuff," says Katie. "Well, Hawaii seems kind of... overrated," says Chase. "Trust me, everyone goes to Hawaii," says Katie. "What about Indonesia?" asks Chase. "Not really," says Katie. "Uh... what about Brazil? They have great rainforests," says Chase. "Yeah, no," says Katie. "South America carries disease." "Fine, I'll go to Hawaii," says Chase. "I've got a brochure for you," says Katie, handing Chase a brochure about Hawaii. "Ooh... the rainforests seem nice," says Chase. "Wow, the water is so... clear and... bright. I'll see you soon, Katie." "Okay, Chase," says Katie. And so, Chase takes a long flight to Hawaii. He still thinks it's overrated, but at the same time, he seems interested in it. Chase arrives in Hawaii within a day. 6 HOURS LATER... Chase is now in Hawaii. His plane lands in Hilo, on the Big Island. He plans on staying at a resort near the Mauna Loa Volcano. "This place seems relaxing," says Chase. Then, an admission lady comes along. "Welcome to the Volcano Inn. I'm Sharon, how may I help you?" "Hi," says Chase. "Uh... can I stay in a room facing the volcano?" "Stress got you down, eh?" asks Sharon. "How'd you know?" asks Chase. "Most people came here because of stress," says Sharon, "and the volcano for some strange reason seems to be... reducing their stress?" "Okay, then..." says Chase, awkwardly. "You're pretty smart, you know that?" "Thanks," says Sharon. "I got a Master's Degree in geology. I don't really know how stress relates to geology, but oh well. Which room would you like to stay in?" "Well, Room 420 seems pretty nice," says Chase. "Oh my gosh, that's next to my room!" exclaims Sharon. "What room are you in?" asks Chase. "422," says Sharon. "Cool," says Chase. "I live in that room," says Sharon, "and guess what? The 4th floor is all VIP rooms." "Really?" asks Chase. "How do you get into VIP?" "Well, stressed people get to go to VIP," says Sharon. "I don't know how that makes sense, though." "Well, VIP seems relaxing," says Chase. "Okay, just take me to that room." "Alright," says Sharon. "What's your name?" "Chase," says Chase. "That's a very nice name," says Sharon. "Thanks," says Chase. He and Sharon then go to Room 420, where there is a hot tub in every room and a swimming pool on the patio. There are also sugar canes by the hot tub in the bathroom. Speaking of which, that hot tub is surrounded with candles. Everything is made of polished milky quartz. The toilets and beds are made out of smooth obsidian. The couch is red leather. There is a 60" flat-screen TV in nearly every room, and a 24" flat screen in the bathroom. The room presents a nice view of the Mauna Loa. There is a palm tree growing in every room. And there is also a minibar consisting of water, juice, a soda machine, a vending machine full of snacks, a hotline going directly to the cafeteria at the lobby, and about ten gallons of pina colada. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories